kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marshall Addington
Marshall "Mars" Addington is Neo, the main protagonist in the Power Rider Neo series and the first Power Rider. History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms Transforming with the power of the Neolennium belt, Neo accesses a variety of different forms for different situations, unlocking and upgrading them as he hones his skill. Changing his armor shape and colour, Neo's standard forms are the balanced Power Form, the agile Drago Form, the precise Pegasus Form, and the strong Giant Form. Eventually, he upgrades them into stronger Energy Form versions, even pushing Power Form into the Wonder Power Form, before accessing his final form, Maximum Form. Conversely, when weakened, he is forced into the ineffective Basic Form. Like some of the higher-ranked Gurongi, some of Neo's forms can temporarily transmogrify items of a certain shape into weapons, suited to his forms. . Neo is forced into this form when he is too inexperienced to access stronger forms or is gravely injured. In the latter case, he will be unable to transform again for 2 hours. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use a finisher called the Basic Kick, though it only has one-third to half the strength of the Power Kick. Appearances: TBA - Power= Power Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human *'Hearing': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Power Kick': 30 t. Power Form is Neo's red . It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat. In this form, Neo uses the Power Kick, a long running kick which leaves his mark on his target, causing them to explode. Appearances: TBA - Drago= Drago Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human *'Hearing': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Drago Form is Neo's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. To make up for its weakness, Dragon Form can transform any pole into the Drago Staff to use as a staff weapon. Neo's finishing move in this form is the Spiral Thrust, an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Drago Staff at the target. Appearances: TBA - Pegasus= Pegasus Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 1000 times human *'Hearing': several 1000 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. Pegasus Form is Neo's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with extreme precision. However, this increased sensory stimulation overwhelms Neo over time, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being forced into the Basic Form and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. Pegasus Form can transform any gun-like object into the Pegasus Bow, a powerful crossbow. With the Pegasus Bow, Neo performs the Pegasus Arrow, an arrow shot from the Pegasus Bow after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Appearances: TBA - Titan= Titan Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human *'Hearing': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. Titan Form is Neo's herculean purple form, it sacrifices speed for increased durability and strength. Titan Form's impenetrable defenses allow Neo to endure enemy attacks long enough to approach the opponents. He is armed with the Titan Blade, which can be transformed from pole-like objects, the handle of Neo's bike, or an enemy's weapon. Titan Form's finishing move is the Colossus Strike, a powerful sword thrust where Neo twists the blade as it is impaled. Appearances: TBA }} - Energy= By using Neoenergy, Marshall obtained . Known as Neo's Golden Power for its additional gold trimmings and extensions and the mark of power ( written in an ancient text) on the back of Neo's hands. Initially, Marshall could only access Energy Forms for 30 seconds before reverting back to the respective base forms or even Basic Form if he has sustained too much damage. This handicap was removed after Marshall’s enhanced training. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 104 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 22 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 29 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Energy Power Kick': 50 t. Power Form was enhanced by the golden power into Energy Power. Compared to Power Form, Neo's punching power slightly increases while his kicking power and jumping height double. The Power Anklet is equipped in the right leg, empowering it and upgrading Neo's Power Kick to the Energy Power Kick. Its power is more than triple that of the normal Power Kick and causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. Appearances: TBA - Drago= Energy Drago Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1.7 t, *'Kicking Power': 5.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': Energy Drago is the upgraded version of Drago Form. Compared to Drago form, Neo's punching power, kicking power, and jumping height are all increased. The Drago Staff is upgraded to the Energy Drago Staff, turning it into a double-sided spear. This form's finisher is the Energy Spiral Thrust, in which Neo lunges forward and stabs a target with the Energy Drago Staff. Appearances: TBA - Pegasus= Energy Pegasus Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99.9 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 4.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Energy Blast Pegasus': equivalent to Rising Mighty Kick Energy Pegasus is the upgraded version of Pegasus Form. Neo's parameters do not change, but the amount of time he can use the form has increased by 30 seconds, for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds. The Pegasus Bow is upgrade to the Energy Pegasus Bow, lengthening it and enabling it to fire more often. This form's finisher is the Energy Blast Pegasus, in which Neo fires a large volley of shots in quick succession at a target. Appearances: TBA - Titan= Energy Titan Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 122 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 18 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 13 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. Titan Form was the first of Neo's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Energy Titan. Neo's stats do not change, but the Titan Blade is upgraded into the longer Energy Titan Blade. Neo's parameters do not change, but he gains the ability to create a second Energy Titan Blade and dual wield them. With a single sword, this form's finisher is the Energy Colossus Strike, a stronger version of the Colossus Strike. With both blades, Neo can execute the Multi Energy Colossus Strike attack, impaling his target with two blades at once. Appearances: }} - Wonder= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 40 t. *'Kicking Power': 75 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. Special Attacks: *'Wonder Kick': 75 t. In need of greater power, Neo accessed Wonder Power, his and an upgrade of Energy Power. This form is stronger than any of the forms that came before it, and, being another upgrade of Power Form, is well-balanced. This form's black and gold colour scheme foreshadows Neo's next and final form, Maximum Form. Wonder Power equips Neo with a Power Anklet on both legs, allowing him to execute the Wonder Kick, an incredibly powerful electrical dropkick. Appearances: - Maximum= Maximum Form |-|1= |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 150 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 80 t. *'Kicking Power': 100 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 90 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Maximum Kick': 100 t. *'Maximum Punch': 80 t. Maximum Form is Neo's and the combination of all of his forms' power. In this form, Neo is also referred to as the Greatest Warrior. This form puts Neo at risk of losing control and becoming a monster bent on destruction like Beetlerax, and can only be controlled by a person of pure heart. When Neo loses control, his eyes change colour from red to black. Thus, this state is called Maximum Form (Dark). When in battle, Maximum Form is able to see a monster's human form, and every one of its attacks is guaranteed to draw blood. This form has roughly the same amount of power as Beetlerax himself and possesses the same powers as him, as shown by his ability to use pyrokinesis. Maximum Form also has the ability to use any of Neo's weapons, but this was never shown. Also unseen was Maximum Form's most powerful attack, the Maximum Kick, which is said to be easily capable of destroying the entire world. In Power Rider TBA, Maximum Form is also shown to be capable of the Maximum Punch, a punch coated with hot flames. Appearances: - Energy Maximum= Energy Maximum Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 150 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 100 t. *'Kicking Power': 120 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 110 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. Special Attacks: *'Energy Maximum Punch': 100 t. Energy Maxiumum is a of Maximum Form, originally accessed by TBA, and seen to be used by Marshall Addington in Power Rider TBA’s finale episode. Being a direct upgrade of Maximum Form, it comes with the same risks as it. Energy Maximum surpasses nearly all of Neo's fellow Power Riders in sheer power. Presumably, it has all of the same abilities as Maximum Form. In this form, Neo's finisher is the Energy Maximum Kick. It also has a flaming punch attack called the Energy Maximum Punch. Appearances: }} - Machine Beetle= Machine Beetle Rider Statistics *'Rider Length': 270 cm *'Rider Width': 120 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Flying Speed': 500 km/h (100 m. per 0.72 sec.) Machine Beetle is Neo's , a flying mechanical beetle similar to the Mechanical Beetle. Power Rider TBA is able to ride the TBA, using the Neo card to perform the Power Kick-like TBA on targets captured in the TBA's pincers. This form was only ever assumed by Addington in Power Rider TBA’s finale episode. Appearances: }} Equipment Devices *Neolennium - Transformation belt *Neoenergy - Power source Weapons *Drago Staff - Drago Form's personal staff **Energy Drago Staff - Upgraded version used by Energy Drago Form *Pegasus Bow - Pegasus Form's personal gun **Energy Pegasus Bow - Upgraded version used by Energy Pegasus Form *Titan Blade - Titan Form's personal sword **Energy Titan Blade - Upgraded dual swords used by Energy Titan Form *Power Anklet - Kick-enhancing anklet worn by Energy Power Form and Wonder Power Form Vehicles *NeoRider - First *NeoRider 2.0 - Second Rider Machine *Machine Beetle - A mechanical beetle which transforms into armour for NeoRider or NeoRider 2.0 Legend Rider Devices to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also *' ' - Kamen Rider counterpart in . Category:Riders Category:Power Rider Category:Power Rider Neo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Gokai-Volt